Little is known about the rate or process of recovery for adolescents in treatment for alcohol and substance abuse. Although to date comprehensive studies of adolescent treatment outcome have not been completed, clinical accounts suggest that relapse rates may be even higher than that of adult populations. The intent of the present research project is to examine recovery rates for adolescents in treatment for alcohol and substance abuse and to test whether pretreatment and posttreatment factors predict the rate of success following treatment. The most recent evidence from this laboratory indicates that adolescent alcohol abusers in treatment are significantly different than demographically comparable non-abusing peers in terms of reinforcement expected from alcohol, stress levels and strategies employed when coping with drinking pressures. While these factors have been found to relate to treatment outcome for adult alcoholics, their predictive value for adolescents in treatment in unknown. The present study will assess whether predictors of adult treatment outcome and of alcohol use patterns in the general adolescent population are generalizable to adolescent abusers in treatment. Specifically, the present research will utilize information regarding outcome for adult alcoholics and alcohol and drug use patterns in the general adolescent population in conjunction with information from this laboratory regarding unique features of adolescent abusing populations to determine optimal predictors of treatment outcome for adolescent abusers. The current proposal presents a longitudinal research study designed to: 1) determine relapse rates for adolescents in treatment for alcohol and chemical dependence, 2) critically examine whether pretreatment and posttreatment factors predict outcome for adolescents following inpatient treatment for alcohol and/or chemical dependence, 3) test whether potentially modifiable features of adolescent functioning discriminate long term success from treatment failures, and 4) ascertain whether findings from adult alcoholism outcome studies and research on the general adolescent population are applicable to adolescent abusing populations. 250 abusing adolescents and their parents (or parental figure) will participate in the project during the adolescents' inpatient treatment and at 6 and 12 months after discharge. Levels of functioning in major life areas as well as drug and alcohol consumption will be examined at each point in time.